


Macabre

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Castration, Crazy af Hickey, Kink Meme, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Blowjobs, Religious Conflict, Torture, Whump!Farr, Whump!Irving, Whumptober 2019, graphic description of gentital mutilation, hickey gets revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Day three of whump-tober 2019!!What if the H.M.S Terror's Captain of the Maintop hadn't been quite dead when Lieutenant John Irving was murdered.Prompt # 8 Stab WoundPrompt # 16 Pinned DownPrompt # 19 AsphyxiationPrompt #23 Bleeding OutPrompt # 25 HumiliationPrompt # 28 Beaten





	Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Done for both whumptober 2019 and for a prompt on the kinkmeme 
> 
> https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=189324#cmt189324
> 
> This fic is VERY, VERY BRUTAL!!! It is Halloween month lads, and so there will be quite a bit of gory writing from myself this month in celebration.
> 
> **WARNING!! TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!**
> 
> **TRIGGERS**
> 
> Graphic descriptions of torture including but not limited to: bodily mutilation, strong visuals of blood/injuries/horrific themes.
> 
> Non-consensual themes.
> 
> Implications of a character who has experienced sexual assault as a child.
> 
> Spiritual Crisis. 
> 
> Negative references of religion.
> 
> IT ANY OF THESE THINGS ARE NOT TO YOUR TASTES PLEASE I ENCOURAGE YOU TO PRESS THE ARROW AT THE TOP OF YOUR BROWSER... you know the one located under the tab thing on an internet page? Or the thing at the bottom left corner on your phone (some phones) that is called the BACK BUTTON. Click it.

Petty Officer Thomas R. Farr, Captain of the Maintop aboard the H.M.S Terror, could not believe what he was seeing. 

They'd watched Lieutenant Irving go speak with the Eskimo group from the hill... things seemed to be going well... until they weren't..

Mr Hickey must have knocked him out because he woke up to shale scraping and clacking accompanied by the sounds of a struggle.

Glancing up he could see... or... no he couldn't! Everything was blurry! He had an idea that it was Mr Hickey and Lieutenant Irving in a scuffle judging by the vast size differences in the blurry figures.

He tried to raise himself to his hands and knees only but all he could do was twitch miserably.

Vision starting to clear he found it was indeed the two men and Irving delivered a brutal hit to the Caulker's mate, right in the mouth, and Thomas watched a couple teeth go flying out onto the shale. 

Everything had happened so fast.

Hickey had got hold of his knife again and John was suddenly sprawled on the ground gasping in agony.

Farr watched as Mr Hickey dropped to his knees beside the downed lieutenant and pushed his slops aside. John weakly tried to swing at the smaller man again but he pinned his arm down with a knee. 

Then Mr Hickey did something that surprised him and apparently Irving too, when he yanked his trousers and drawers down exposing the poor man to the cold.

"S-Stop... at.. at once..." gasped painfully.

Mr Hickey pushed his hair aside and took the lieutenant's prick into his mouth, and Irving actually swore at him, much to Farr's surprise.

Colorful swears too. 

Trying once again to rise he saw Irving's eyes shift toward him a look of relief flashed in his eyes before tearing his gaze away.

He was able to move his arm slightly but not much else, and he was able to feel warm blood trickling from his nose and the side of his head, which pounded maddeningly.

John let out something like a small whimper as Hickey worked the poor man.

Farr could see how the lieutenant was trying so hard to resist, absolutely mortified was he by his own body's elevated response.

Thomas knew. He knew it was natural. Stimulation is stimulation, that's what Dr McDonald said when he'd confided in the man about some personal matters from his childhood.

Just when everything seemed it couldn't possibly get any worse...

... it did.

How?

Well Farr would have to say it was when the Caulker's mate pulled off poor John's prick, grabbed his boat knife, and to his shock, and Irving's absolute living nightmare, began sawing through the delicate flesh of his his scrotum.

Oh the man screamed. He screamed and he screamed as he lay there thrashing on the ground. Tears began to cascade down pale cheeks as he howled with an agony the lieutenant hadn't felt before in his life.

He was spewing profanities in between loud, ear splitting sobs that were a pitiful excuse of prayers to their Lord.

The smaller man had this sick, crazed, gleeful grin upon his face. Farr could see how white teeth that had since yellowed slightly since the start of their voyage, gleamed with patches of the crimson liquid that had surrounded his lips and painted streaks down his pointy chin, two gaps in that grin from the lost teeth caused from Irving's brutal blow.

"O-Oh God! S-Sto-ahh!! P-Please I-- arrrrrghhh!!!!" John's voice trailed into a scream of torturous pain that not only seemed to become louder with each millisecond it was present in the cold Arctic air, but also made Thomas's ears ring deafeningly.

When Hickey pulled his hands away they were coated with bright, sticky blood that dripped steadily upon the shale between the crimson that now coated the sharp, jagged rocks, seeping between the sea of gray pieces of weathered stone to stain the earth beneath it an endless red.

Between his fingers he held the lieutenant's severed bollocks and Farr was too mortified to move, utter a sound, or even breathe.

Poor John was still sobbing in pain. Tears running thick stripes down his ghostly pale face. Snot, drool, and a thin trickle of blood from a cut in his bottom lip dripping off his chin. 

Mr Hickey was staring at the severed flesh in his hand with something that was sickeningly similar to fondness, admiration.

He kept the lieutenant pinned, not that the poor man would be walking, or going anywhere even if he wanted to, or could.

With delicate, blood covered fingers, both men watched in horror as the small caulker's mate sawed his blade through the sack of severed flesh. 

Bony thin digits pulled one of the round organs from the skin that had housed them, and tossed the rest of Irving's bits to the side a few feet where it landed upon the slate colored rocks.

Cornelius held the skinned organ delicately between sticky fingers humming softly as he examined it.

"Oh.. Oh God... Oh god please... have mercy.." Irving sobbed, his body was covered in sweat, blood, and was shaken with ravaging trembles.

Mr Hickey shifted his eyes down to his agonized victim, staring at those full lips covered in a multitude of various bodily fluids. Lips so beautifully parted by wails, cries, pants, and hiccups.

"A devious seducer."

Irving's eyes shot open at the words, staring at the mad man with unbridled terror and desperation. 

"That's what you called me once. After you found me and Billy in the orlop."

Farr could hear such bitter hatred in the man's voice as he spoke.

"Please.. please..."

"Man's worst urges can be cured you said," he paused to stare down at John's horrified expression with an amused smile, "Water colors, song, prayer, study and... climbing exercises I believe it was." 

"I-I was... t-trying t-to.. to help you..." the lieutenant's tearful whine tried to reason.

Mr Hickey glared furiously and slapped the poor man across the face, smearing streaks of red across his cheek. 

Irving yelped and was immediately sent further into hysterics, begging for his life and reciting verses.

Cornelius scowled irritably, annoyed by the lieutenant's constant cries and blubbering. 

He reached down with a soaked, Gore covered hand to grab hold of John's face digging his fingers into his cheeks, squeezing forcefully until the lieutenant was forced to open his mouth. 

Green eyes stared with an unyielding fear, and his cries came garbled and interrupted with the smaller holding his jaws apart. 

Mr Farr squeezed his eyes tightly shut as those cries became rather shrill in volume as Hickey's other hand still holding his severed testicle moved forward towards his open mouth.

He heard the poor man's cries become muffled to a degree as a piece of his own body was forcefully shoved between his lips, and long fingers continued to shove it back until he was gagging and struggling to breathe.

Thomas felt something hit his temple and he opened his eyes to see bits of shale flying like projectiles of various size, sent forth by Irving's long legs as he fought, heels digging into the rocks fighting for purchase.

Hickey shoved the round organ down the back of man's throat, until he could feel the muscles seizing violently around the base of his fingers, clenching and retracting desperately to dislodge the body part that was not meant to be found in this part of the human body.

With one rough thrust of his fingers he timed the movement just right to lodge the flesh far enough in the back of Irving's constricting throat that the man couldn't work it out with a thick, god worshipping tongue.

Poor John wheezed, gasping for breath as he began to quite literally, choke on his own balls, or one of them at least.

Withdrawing his fingers he cupped Irving's jaw tightly and shoved roughly upward until that spasming throat was exposed to him and he was forced to look up. 

Irving wanted to scream, tried to, and couldn't, the only thing the action succeeded in doing was allowing his flesh to move and to lodge itself into the top of his esophagus, tears burned in his eyes at the realization that he was going to die unless he swallowed it. If he even could.

He'd rather die. 

Mr Hickey smiled down adoringly at the helpless man at his mercy, there was no God, there was only him and he was going to make sure Third Lieutenant John Irving, a man who had devoted his life to Christianity and to abiding thousand year old rules, knew as much. 

No. He was at the Mercy of E.C. and he had made sure the real Cornelius Hickey, the mantel he had adopted for this voyage knew it too. 

Of course if there was a God he would be merciful… but he was not and would make sure this annoyance, this thorn in his side for the past couple years knew that he would not be granted death until he allowed him to. 

He controlled whether he died in the next five minutes, a few hours, or even days from now. He decided. Not him. 

Cornelius found the front of Irving’s throat, could see the bulge in the flesh where the man’s orchis had gotten stuck, could see how it twitched as the muscles seized around it. 

Humming lovingly he placed his fingers on either side, gentle but firm he began to knead his victim’s throat drawing forth a panicked noise of protest from the man’s vocal cords, once he realized what he was doing.

“Shh… relax lieutenant.” 

John wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up right now for he couldn’t believe that such a horrible thing was being inflicted upon him, and by a man he had tried to help, had tried to help the man save his soul from damnation. 

What man cuts off another’s privates and force feeds it to them? 

A man wouldn't commit such an atrocity. 

Cornelius Hickey was not a man. Surely not a man, no not a man, but a devil, a demon, an abomination incarnated into the body of a man.

He could feel this devil massaging the flesh free much to his complete and utter despair and how his pharynx was seemingly coaxed to swallow by the stimulation that such sinful fingers performed.

Tears ran hot down his face and he felt light headed with the deprivation of air, the burning of his throat, and the pain in his chest, side, and between his legs. 

Shamed and humiliated he squeezed his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to look at this monster who continued to assault him so brutally, so inhumanely. 

All the sudden that tightness within his airways increased momentarily before he felt something so unnatural, so violating, out of his control, and disturbing that it left his head dizzy with vertigo and all he saw was white spots for several moments as he lay there.

Such an awful mind numbing sensation was how he felt his throat tighten and force down the bloody, severed round lump of his human body, how he felt the squishy round flesh slide down his gullet thus clearing his respiratory tract. 

He was left reeling with nausea as he lay there gulping back precious oxygen into his screaming lungs. 

As his head started to clear, started to process what just happened with the help of fresh cool arctic air that filled his chest, the poor man broke down in a mess of hysterical sobs that were so full of physical pain and a deep emotional hurt. 

“I would assume that God has forsaken you now, huh lieutenant?” Cornelius snickered softly. 

The man’s words, Mr Farr found, struck something deep in his gut and he felt symptoms of his own disgust starting to rise in him as he finally tried to move again, this time finding the strength to get on his hands and knees, the limbs trembling beneath his weight. 

He dry heaved a couple times before expelling his stomach contents onto the shale below him. 

Mr Hickey jerked, whipping his head to look at the other man with a frown that soon morphed into a smirk. 

“I took the lieutenant here down a couple pegs Mr Farr.” the man crowed happily and with such pride one would think he had actually discovered that accursed passage they had been searching for, were all going to die for. 

Spitting the bile off his tongue Thomas slowly looked up, emitting a shallow exhale before breathing in a trembling breath. 

“Y-You’re insane… Mr Hickey...” 

Cornelius frowned with a mock pout before picking up his knife once more and Tom felt his blood run cold. Irving didn’t open his eyes, was still shaking his head as he sobbed endlessly his misery, refusing to witness any more of this horrible nightmare he was living. 

Turning back to the lieutenant Hickey leaned down to lick the blood off John’s lip before lifting the blade and slitting the man’s throat. 

He didn’t wait for the man to die, he simply rose to his feet and turned his back to the now convulsing body that was bleeding the last flickers of life out in an endless see upon the jagged rock of which it lay. 

Mr Farr stared up in horror, silently saying a prayer as the devil approached him. 

A devil wearing only white long drawers, a devil with ginger blonde hair, dark eyes, and a mouth with a yellow grin stained with red and battered with two fresh gaps of missing teeth in it’s center and was surrounded with gore that left his pointy beard even more ruddy than usual, a devil with blood covered hands and within the hold of one a knife with a wooden handle once of a lighter tone now covered in the crimson that left a steady droplet trail from the sharp blade as he transverses the sedimentary rock towards him. 

This devil was Petty Officer Cornelius Hickey, Caulker’s Mate aboard the H.M.S Terror.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hickey didn't slit John's throat, and he probably didn't force feed Irving his testicles either but... actually... who knows about the second one he's sick enough. 
> 
> Some of the mutilation that we saw in the show clearly came post mortum most of them did, sides Hickey's stabby party. 
> 
> THIS ALSO MIGHT HAVE AN ALTERNATE VERSION THAT WILL DIVERT FROM THE KM PROMPT LATER!!! 
> 
> I kinda was itching to make this an Irving survives but remembered this is Halloween month so here I sit still wanting to do an Irving survives and has to cope with his injuries. ;_; I could never allow Irving to be scalped he has such pretty and handsome hair. ;_; Hickey you monster!


End file.
